endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship's Rest
Ship's Rest, also known as Ocean's Graveyard, is a location in ''Endless Ocean''. Many players report having been intrigued and somewhat startled upon their first discovery of the area, as it's not made obvious that this place even exists in-game until its discovery. Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life There are many unique creatures that call this place their home, and are not found anywhere else in the game. These include Great White Sharks, Bering Wolffish, and Banded Houndsharks. Two more prevalent residents include the Orca (which patrols the area during the daytime after the player has found the Life Beads) and the mythical Magu Tapa (which rules over the area during the nighttime after the player finds the Shark Tooth Necklace). During the nighttime, the life around Ship's Rest changes. As well as the aforementioned Magu Tapa, tasselled wobbegongs can be found on the seafloor near the ship, and Pelagic thresher sharks patrol the area near the Fighter Wreckage. Banded Houndsharks also now appear on the deck of the ruined ship instead of just inside of it. Other, smaller changes in residence occur as well. Location and Geography The player can access Ship's Rest through the Pirate Ship, which changes places between three locations: E-5 (near Entryway Slope), H-6 (to the west of Deep Valley), and E-9 (at the very southern edge of the Great Drop-Off). There are two treasures that can be found in Ship's Rest, and both of them are in four pieces; all of these pieces need to be recovered before the treasure is considered complete. The fragmented items are called the Chinese Porcelain and the Golden Statue, both of them with interesting stories to tell. Landmarks Pirate Ship The Pirate Ship acts as a transport between Manoa Lai and Ship's Rest, with it being the only way players can enter and exit this area. Its coordinates are also always changing, from E-5, H-6, and E-9, in the Manoa Lai Sea, respectively. It does not seem to have a crew, thus leaving how it operates a complete mystery. The Wreck of the Navier The Wreck of the Navier, also known as the Sunken Ship, is the main attraction to this area. It is a large shipwreck, with two entrances, one at the top where a boiler was, and one in a gash in the side of the ship. The Navier is also home to a variety of sea life that have taken refuge inside, and you can also find pieces of the Chinese Porcelain plate and the Golden Statue strewn inside and outside the ship. This remains the only shipwreck in the entire series that can be entered. Fighter Wreckage The Fighter Wreckage,' '''also known as the '''Debris of Crashed Plane', is another attraction in this area, due to it being not a ship, like the name of "Ship's Rest" implies, but actually an airplane, although what type of it is up to debate. This ruined aircraft now houses several species of fish in its various nooks and crannies, and a few fragments of the treasures, the aforementioned Chinese Porcelain plate and the Golden Statue, can be found lying in glow spots along the sand. In-Game Dialogue When the player first finds Ship's Rest, Katherine will attempt to contact them over the radio. However, an unknown source of interference only allows a partial message through before all forms of communication go dead. The few lines Kat can deliver go as follows: "...might not... ...an't find you... Hey, wa... ...hear me... Signal...geting jammed... What... Can't hear... careful... .." When the player returns to the Gabbiano, Kat will comment on their discovery, which means that it can reasonably be assumed that she could still receive feed from the player's camera, though voice communication was jammed: "I'd heard rumors about ocean graveyards like that one, but I never thought I'd see it here in Manoa Lai. ...What? You haven't heard of them? Seriously? Yeah, there are places like that all over the world. Everyone knows about the Bermuda Triangle, but there's also one called Myojin Reef near Japan. Pretty spooky, huh? And of course it raises all kinds of questions. Like...how did the ships sink? And why are they here in the first place? There's gotta be a reason. Currents or geomagnetism or...something. Listen, we can't call that an ocean graveyard. It creeps me out. Let's call it "Ship's Rest." That's kinda nice. You're probably the first diver to go there, so watch out, OK?" Notes * Completing the Pirate's Compass is not required to get to this area, as many players believe. The player simply needs to fill in over 60% of the main map and receive a certain email before the Pirate Ship will appear. The compass is simply there to help players find exact positions. * Ship's Rest is the only sub-area in the game that does not play a role in the main story. In fact, it is possible to complete the story without even encountering the Pirate Ship. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Endless Ocean Category:Major Locations in Endless Ocean Category:Ship's Rest Category:Endless Ocean